mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Cronus
Cronus (or Kronos; Greek: Κρόνος; Krónos) was the son of Gaia and Uranus in Greek mythology. His wife was the Titaness Rhea. He was the leader of the Titans and the god of agriculture and sky. His Roman counterpart is Saturn. He is often confused with Chronos, the god of time. In Mythology Cronos was born to Gaia and Uranus as their last Titan child. He was asked by Gaia to kill Uranus for imprisoning their children, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes, in the depths of Tartarus. He was given a sickle (named the scythe) which he used to castrate Uranus when he was going to have intercourse with Gaia. He then became King of Gods. He married his sister, Rhea, and had six children: Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus. He was also the father of Chiron, who was born to Philyra. But when Gaia asked him to free her children from Tartarus, Cronos refused. She warned him that if he refused to let them go, that one of his children would betray and kill him, just as he did to Uranus. He then ate all of his children, one by one, as they were born. When his sixth child, Zeus, was born, Rhea decided that she could no longer continue bearing children only to have them eaten. She swaddled a rock in a baby's cloth and gave that to Cronos instead. He gladly ate it while Zeus lived on. When Zeus grew up, he approached his father as a stranger, and gave him a drink that made him throw up his siblings, who as immortal gods had survived in Cronos' stomach. Titanomachy Once Zeus and his brothers and sisters were free, they decided to go to war with him and his Titan siblings. Cronos did not lead this war, for he was already defeated, so his nephew Atlas, led the forces of the Titans. However, the Titans lost the war against the Gods when they freed the Hecatonchires and Cyclopes at Gaia's urging. He was then cut up by Zeus with his own scythe, the one that he had used on Uranus. Punishment Different versions of Cronos' punishment exist. Some versions of the story have him ruling over Elysium in Hades, while other versions have him trapped deep in the bowels of Tartarus, constantly tortured. And yet another is that he was made drunk, and cast off in a cave, in which he was drunk forever. Family Tree *Cronus (m. Rhea) **Zeus (m. Plouto) ***Tantalus (m. Euryanassa) ****Pelops (m. Hippodamia) *****Atreus (m. Aerope) ******Agamemnon (m. Clytaemnestra) *******Iphigenia *******Electra (m. Pylades) *******Orestes (m. Hermione) ******Menelaus (m. Helen) *******Hermione (m. Orestes) ******Anaxibia (m. Strophis) *******Pylades (m. Electra) *****Thyestes (m. Aerope) *****Alcathous *****Periboa (m. Telamon) *Ajax :::::: * Astydaemia (m. Alcaeus) *Amphitryon (m. Alcmene) **Heracles (m. Hebe) (adopted) ***Alexiares ***Anicetos **Iphicles *Nicippe (m. Sthelenus) **Eurystheus *Pittheus (m. ?) **Aethra (m. Aegeus) ***Theseus (adopted) **(m. Poseidon) ***Theseus *Eurydice (m. Electryon) *Eurydice (m. Creon) **Niobe (m. Amphion) ***The Niobids **Broteus ***Tantalus *(m. Hera) **Ares (m. Sterope) ***Oenomaus ****Hippodamia (m. Pelops) *****Atreus (m. Aerope) ******Agamemnon (m. Clytaemnestra) *******Iphigenia *******Electra (m. Pylades) *******Orestes (m. Hermione) ******Menelaus (m. Helen) *******Hermione (m. Orestes) ******Anaxibia (m. Strophis) *******Pylades (m. Electra) *****Thyestes (m. Aerope) *****Alcathous *******Periboa (m. Telamon) ********Ajax ******Astydaemia (m. Alcaeus) *******'Amphitryon' (m. Alcmene) ********Heracles (m. Hebe) (adopted) *********Alexiares *********Anicetos ********'Iphicles' ******Nicippe (m. Sthelenus) *******'Eurystheus' ******Pittheus (m. ?) *******Aethra (m. Aegeus) ********Theseus (adopted) *******(m. Poseidon) ********Theseus ******Eurydice (m. Electryon) ******Eurydice (m. Creon) **(m. Antiope) ***Amphion (m. Niobe) ****The Niobids ***Zethus (m. Thebe) **(m. Aegina) ***Aeacus (m. Endeis) ****Peleus (m. Thetis) *****Achilles ****Telamon (m. Periboa) *****Ajax ****(m. Hesione) *****Teucer **(m. Danae) ***'Perseus' (m. Andromeda) ****'Electryon' (m. Eurydice) *****'Alcmene' (m. Amphitryon) ******'Iphicles' *****(m. Zeus) ******Heracles (m. Hebe) (adopted) *******Alexiares *******Anicetos ****'Alcaeus' (m. Astydaemia) *****'Amphitryon' (m. Alcmene) ******Heracles (m. Hebe) (adopted) *******Alexiares *******Anicetos ******'Iphicles' ****'Sthelenus' (m. Nicippe) *****'Eurystheus' ****'Gorgophone' (m. Oibalos) *****''Tyndareus'' (m. Leda) ******''Clytaemnestra'' (m. Agamemnon) *******Iphigenia *******Electra (m. Pylades) *******Orestes (m. Hermione) ******(m. Aegisthus) ******''Pollux'' ******''Castor'' (adopted) ******''Helen'' (m. Menelaus) (adopted) *******Hermione (m. Orestes) *****''Icarius'' (m. Asterodia) ******''Penelope'' (m. Odysseus) *******Telemachus (m. Circe) ********Italus **(m. Maia) ***Hermes (m. Penelopeia) ****Pan ****Autolycus (m. Amphithea) *****Anitcleia (m. Laertes) ******Odysseus (m. Penelope) *******Telemachus (m. Circe) ********Italus ****Cepheus (m. Procris) *****Arcesius ******Laertes (m. Anticleia) *******Odysseus (m. Penelope) ********Telemachus (m. Circe) *********Italus **(m. Europa) ***Minos ***Sarpedon ***Rhadamanthys **(m. Semele (Thyone)) ***Dionysus **Poseidon (m. Libya) ***Agenor (m. Telephassa) ****Cadmus (m. Harmonia) *****Semele (Thyone) (m. Zeus) ******Dionysus *****Ino (Leucothea) (m. Athamas) ******Melicertes (Palaemon) *****Agave (m. Echion) ******Pentheus *****Polydorus (m. Nycteis) ******Labdacus *******Laius (m. Jocasta) ********Oedipus (m. Jocasta) *********Antigone *********Polynieces *********Eteocles *********Ismene ****Europa (m. Zeus) *****Minos *****Sarpedon *****Rhadamanthys **(m. Alkyone) ***Nycteus (m. Polyxo) ****Antiope (m. Zeus) *****Amphion (m. Niobe) ******The Niobids *****Zethus (m. Thebe) ****Nycteis (m. Polydorus) *****Labdacus ******Laius (m. Jocasta) *******Oedipus (m. Jocasta) ********Antigone ********Polynieces ********Eteocles ********Ismene *Lycus In Popular Culture Television *Cronus appears in Supernatural's episode Time After Time After Time. He is refferred to as Chronos, and was portrayed by Jason Dhring. In the Supernatural mythos, Cronus had the ability of time travel, and was forced to siphon the life-force of human beings to maintain his youth. Films * Cronus appears as the main antagonist in the 2012 film Wrath of the Titans. In the film he is named Kronos, he is depicted as been gigantic in size, bigger than the Kraken, and capable of generating torrents of lava from his hands. Kronos is freed from the underworld prison known as Tartarus after Hades and Ares transfer almost all of Zeus power to him. Kronos then attacks the Argive camp killing hundreds of soldiers, and also weakens a recovered Zeus and a reformed Hades. Kronos is ultimately destroyed by Perseus with the Spear of Triam. Portrayal File:Cronus in Supernatural.jpg|Jason Dohring Supernatural Gallery In Television Cronus in Supernatural (2).jpg|Chronos in Supernatural In Video games File:Kronos.jpg In films Other Kronosconcept1.jpg|Cronus, as depicted in early concept art for the film Wrath of the Titans. Videos Wrath of the Titans Kronos Trailer|Kronos in Wrath of the Titans (2012 film) Category:Greek titans Category:Greek gods Category:Greek deities Category:Gods of Fertility Category:Gods of the Sky Category:Kings/Queens of the Gods Category:Greek mythology